


Impeccable

by kaige68



Series: Regret [6]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, intentionally vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regret what you did, not what you didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impeccable

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)' [Word of the Day](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/47809.html). This is RPS.

He’d watched the scene over and over in his mind. Impeccable in how it went exactly the way it had always played out in his mind.

His best friend had gotten a confused look, then sat back. Next, anger had crossed his face, and without a word, the man had stormed out. Out of his home, out of his driveway, out of his life. A perfect replica of his mental images.

If life stayed true to his imagination, there would be no calls, no e-mails, no invitation to the upcoming wedding. He was now free to be unhappy all alone.


End file.
